


How To Save A Life

by Lunaluvr95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:19:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaluvr95/pseuds/Lunaluvr95
Summary: Starts in Harry's 5th year. Harry sends a desperate letter to the founders of Hogwarts. He begs them to come to Hogwarts and stop the corruptions that's festering inside the school. Godric gets the letter as he reaches the rooftop and chooses to help save the school before he greets the sun. He has lived for over two thousand years without his mate and no longer wishes to continue his existence alone. Right now it is going to be Harry/Eric and Neville/Godric pairing but we will see where it goes. I have adopted this work from Lirial89 with their permission.





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirial89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirial89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Save A Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587567) by [Lirial89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirial89/pseuds/Lirial89). 



> Hi everyone! Ok so this is my first fic so bear with me. I usually write original fiction work, but this story really interested me and when it was put up for adoption I jumped on it. The first few chapters won't have any big changes from Lirial89's original work but after that we will see where the story goes. I hope you like it!

_**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Harry Potter or Southern Vampire Mysteries or Trublood. I've never even seen Trublood. I own copies of the Harry Potter books, Southern Vampire Mysteries books and Harry Potter Movies that I bought from stores. I also own a lot of Harry Potter merchandise and am a proud Hufflepuff. None of this entitles me to being JK Rowling or Charlaine Harris unfortunately. I make absolutely no money from this._

 

**This isn't life in the fast lane, its life in oncoming traffic.**

 

Hogwarts had been back for just four days but Harry could already tell this was going to be the worst year yet. The new Defense teacher had already given him a detention and for his punishment he'd been made to mutilate himself with what he'd later learned was a blood quill. Harry looked down at his hand, focusing on the raised red skin tracing the words with his eyes. “I must not tell lies” are the words are carved into his hand. They’re a part of him now and he wonders how many more times he'll be made to write those words with his own blood before the evil woman thinks the message has ‘sunk in’.

Harry wondered what he’d done in previous lives to deserve what he’d gone through in this one. He could feel the lingering ache in his newly healed bones and his skin prickled in memory of the now healed marks that had littered his skin. Uncle Vernon had been particularly vicious that summer. Harry had gotten three cracked ribs and the bones in his left arm had had spiral fractures from being twisted behind his back. His back had been covered in welts from Vernon’s belt and his body was a patchwork of bruises in various stages of healing when he had arrived at Kings Cross on September first. Scars recorded the tragic story of his life on his skin.

Harry opened his eyes when Neville quietly entered their dorm. The two boys looked at each other silently for a second before Harry smiled at the quiet boy. Neville returned the smile as he crossed to Harry and joined him on the window seat. Harry thought Neville was the best person in Hogwarts. He helped Harry brew healing potions and he’d thought ahead and bought some SkelleGrow with his allowance for the year, so that Harry would have the worst of the pain gone before the train ride ended.

The two boys didn't speak, they just sat quietly, drawing comfort from each other. Neville’s family wasn’t physically abusive like Harry’s, not since he’d been accepted into Hogwarts anyway, but the taller boy was still treated quite badly by his family and he carried his own scars. Neville closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest against the window pane, after a long moment of silence Neville spoke, his words quietly echoing through the room.

"Do you ever wonder what our parents would think if they could see us? If we make them proud?" he asked his voice weary and tired.

Harry thought about how to answer before speaking, it was a question that deserved thought and one he’d obsessed over before. "I – sometimes. I mean, I don't miss them, but there's this space inside me that feels empty because I never knew them, you know what I mean?" he turned his head so he could meet his friend's eyes, Neville nodded he understood how Harry felt. "I – the idea of James and Lily is wonderful but they – well James was a bully and I don't really know much about Lily," He paused before continuing. "I think they'd be proud of me but I also think if they were any kind of parents they'd have pulled me from Hogwarts before the end of first year let alone the others," he looked back at Neville who met his eyes seriously. "I do know that they would have loved us both, no matter what, there's no question of that Nev. But hell if I know what they'd think."

Neville smiled slightly at Harry's words and turned the topic onto a lighter debate about classes. The two boys kept chatting for almost an hour before they decided to get ready for bed, just managing to shut and lock their curtains before Ron stomped up the stairs. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief that he had managed to avoid the red haired traitor for the night.

Harry felt tears prick his eyes as he remembered finding out about how his friends had been spying on him and how the traitorous scum had been paid to befriend him. Harry shook his head sharply and banished the thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going to lose sleep over them, not any more. He closed his eyes and turned so his back was to Ron’s bed, he started to count in his head, only reaching fifty-two, before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. Sorry I know Very Short first chapter but it is what it is.   
>  Just as a warning I am very busy in my personal life. I am in college full time, I have work study in my college library and I just got a part time job on top of that. I won't abandon this fic and I will try my hardest to update regularly and keep people informed but my life is chaos and so sometimes I won't be able to update as much as I want. You guys probably have busy lives too so I hope you understand. After finals next week hopefully I can have more time for writing.


End file.
